Bonkai: Sire Lines
by yhcniv
Summary: When Kai turned into a vampire, his feelings for Bonnie were magnified. So much he decided to sire her to him. Bonnie a new vampire, sired to the worst of them all, what could possibly go wrong? (Smut in later chapters :))
1. Chapter 1

" _ **I need blood."**_

" _ **Maybe some ointment. Cause, gross." Bonnie says, pointing to Kai's wolf bite.**_

" _ **You know what's funny? I didn't even know werewolves were real until I got bit by one." Bonnie broke a chair leg nearby, ready to stab Kai who was lying on the floor.**_

" _ **The thing is Bon...The only way a guy turns into a wolf...is if it's magic right? So technically their venom is magic too. So I just went a siphoned it up." Bonnie dropped the chair leg as Kai vamp sped up to her, his face close to hers.**_

" _ **Now I'm bite free. And I'm gonna need a sidekick if I want to finish off my revenge plan."**_

" _ **So?"**_

" _ **Wow, Bonnie. You are definitely dumber than I thought you were." He bit his arm, then forced his blood into Bonnie's mouth.**_

" _ **Why'd you do that?" Bonnie said, pushing him away.**_

" _ **Cause you're gonna be my sidekick." Kai snapped her neck before she knew what was happening. He hurriedly picked her up bridal style and vamp sped away, leaving Damon standing there confused.**_

 _CHAPTER ONE:_

"What happened?"

"Finally you're awake. It's been hours. I was afraid you didn't want to wake up or something."

"I'm rethinking that decision now."

"Oh Bonnie. Maybe if you had better jokes your friends wouldn't mind keeping you alive instead of Elena."

"What am I doing here Kai? I have a huge freaking headache like I'm hungover or something." Kai tossed a few blood bags to where she was laid out in the backseat of a convertible.

"No...No no no no. KAI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Bonnie, I didn't know you cursed! It's kinda hot though."

"Kai, please don't tell me you turned me into…"

"Yep! You're a vampire baby! Well, not yet anyway. You gotta drink those blood bags gorgeous." Bonnie contemplated not drinking them, but Kai would eventually get his way. She choked down the first one before realizing the tolerable taste and chugging down the second one.

"Hungry are we?"

"Shut up Kai."

"That's no way to talk to your sire, now it Bon Bon?"

"Sire? You sired me?! How?"

"A spell. It was pretty simple actually. With just a little help from my heretic friends."

"Kai, please. I'll do anything you want, just take the bond off."

"Bonnie, It would make me happy if you did anything I asked you to, with no problem or issue. I want you to forget every horrible thing I've done to you and hear me out instead of yelling at me." Bonnie followed by sliding into the front seat, smiling at Kai. Actually smiling.

"Where to first?" Bonnie said, hair blowing from the speed of the car.

"Portland, Oregon." Kai said, satisfied that it worked.

"Oh, okay. But how did we get here so fast? We traveled across the country in less than 12 hours instead of like, 40."

"I carried you for a while. Then you were starting to wake up so I stole this car and have been driving since Arizona. We passed through Vegas but you were asleep."

"Meanie."

"We can go wherever you want after this."

"What is 'this' exactly?"

"Part two of my revenge plan."

"So what do we have to do?" Bonnie asked, laying her head down on the open window.

"We're gonna rebuild the Gemini Coven."

"How do you find a whole bunch of covenless witches?"

"Oh, not a coven of witches my dear Bonnie. A coven of vampires."

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this new story! Check out my other stories by clicking on my author name! Bonkailover552. The next chapters will be about 1500-2000 words I promise. This was only short because it is the intro and I couldn't wait to get you guys some new material! Review and I might put together a schedule for when to update and post new chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Love you all! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been so busy with school and homework! When summer comes I swear I will update like 2 times a week. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed! Love you all! Now let's get to the story!**

"Kai, what happened in the prison world?" Bonnie asked, bumping along in the car sliding into the dirt road of his neighborhood.

"What do you mean?"

"My memories are all hazy and messed up. The last memory I have is me touching your chest and finding the ascendant. Then suddenly I'm in the car with you, not that it's bad. But I'm a vampire and I just want to know how."

"It would make me happy if you didn't want to know what happened. Very happy."

"I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Good. I don't think you do either."

Kai pulled onto the gravel of the old Parker home, jumping out of the car and relishing in the old memories rushing back to him.

"Ooh, how good it is to be home!" Kai hopped up the steps of the porch, closing his eyes. He smiled to himself before realizing Bonnie standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Bon Bon!" Kai said excitedly.

Bonnie walked over to him, keeping a safe distance. Kai walked closer, pushing her hair back with his fingers, his thumb brushing her cheek. He reveled in the fact that she didn't flinch or have a scared look in her eyes. All he saw was an admirous Bonnie. He leaned in, Bonnie on her tippy toes to meet his lips. When their lips met however, it didn't feel right to Kai. It felt fake, unreal. He pulled away, Bonnie with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Bonnie said, embarrassed.

"Don't be. Come on, let's go-"

" _Phasmatos Incendia!_ " chanted a distant voice, engulfing the surrounding fence in flames. The voice belonged to a young man, about Bonnie's age. He continued chanting, his face revealed. He had blonde hair and dark eyes. Bonnie could make out his chiseled jaw before Kai lifted a hand, putting out the flames and pulling the man towards him.

"Kai!"

"Jake!" The man pulled Kai into a manly hug, setting their surroundings back to normal.

"How have you been man? Last I heard you killed a pregnant woman!"

"Jake…"

"Is this the girl you left in that prison world? The Bennett witch? Man, she must really be head over heels for you if she came here with you after you stabbed her what, three times?"

"Is that what happened?!"

"Bonnie...:"

"Get away from me Kai!" She sped back over to the car in attempt to run, but Kai caught her by the waist and looked into her eyes.

"He's lying Bonnie. Believe me, none of what he said is true. Everything he says is a lie."

"I believe you, Kai. But why would he lie?"

"I don't know. Now come on, we have work to do."

"Let's do it!"

When Kai and Bonnie returned to Jake, Bonnie kept her distance, catching bits and pieces of what they were talking about. She heard 'coven' and 'wedding' but nothing clicked. Bonnie refused to sleep in his home from all the mysterious blood stains so they slept at a nearby motel. Kai slept awkwardly on the couch as Bonnie stirred in her sleep on the large bed. She moaned, awaking Kai with a jolt. He got up and took her hand, entering her mind.

" _Kai? What's wrong? Why are you in my head?" They were at the Mystic Grill, sitting across from each other._

" _You keep moaning in your sleep. Are you alright?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Why here?"_

" _I wanted a coffee." Kai said, downing a cup full of a dark liquid._

" _You're so goofy." Bonnie replied, giggling._

" _I can show you goofy." Kai made a funny face, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes back. Bonnie laughed, watching him. He stopped when he no longer heard her laugh, and she stared at the floor intensely._

" _I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I don't know what I was doing and I barely know you. I don't usually act like that."_

" _It's fine. I enjoyed it. You don't have to be sorry."_

" _Really? Then, yeah. Me too." Bonnie yawned, alerting Kai._

" _Looks like all you needed to fall asleep was me."_

Kai let go of her hand, leaving her to sleep. She looked peaceful, almost innocent to Kai, and he loved it. She woke, sitting up.

"Kai? Could you maybe, um, lay with me for a while? Just until I fall asleep or something." She trusted him way more than she should, but something in her told her that he would never hurt her. And she was right. He couldn't hurt her more than he already has.

Kai laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He lived for her scent, it intoxicated him. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, Kai falling soon after. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"Good Night, Bonnie."

The next morning Kai and Bonnie searched Gemini homes, seeking remaining members. Each home was either empty, or reeked of dead bodies. After Kai turned, every last member of the coven perished, but Kai didn't want to take any chances. Once all the homes were swept, it was time to build. Kai, Bonnie, and Jake were sorting through mystical relics found in the homes when Jake spoke up.

"I'm starving."

"Bonnie, could you go with him for me? Get me a few blood bags too."

"Sure thing." Bonnie got up from her chair and left the room to grab her coat and purse, leaving Kai and Jake to converse among themselves.

"Keep an eye on her will you? I don't want her getting into any trouble, new vampire and all."

"Sure. I'll make sure she controls herself when she sees another fast food worker." Jake clicked his tongue and skipped out the door, starting the car. Last time Bonnie went out in public she almost tore out a customer's neck. Kai forgot to teach her control alas he was still working out the kinks of it.

After a few hours, Kai started to get worried. He called Bonnie's cell but she didn't pick up. Neither did Jake. He rushed around the small town, looking to where they might have gone. A little while later, he found Jake's car parked in the lot of a fast food restaurant. He listened for a sound in the distance and heard ripping flesh. He sped inside, to reveal Bonnie drinking the last of a teenage boy's blood. Kai couldn't say he wasn't jealous, but that wasn't important right now.

Kai rushed over to Bonnie as the boy's body dropped lifelessly to the floor, revealing Bonnie. She licked her lips, and put her fangs away, returning her face back to normal.

"Bonnie?"

"Kai. Just the person I wanted to see." Kai looked over at the scattered customers in the corners, and quickly acted. He went to each person, compelling them to forget and leave. Soon as the restaurant was cleared, he continued talking.

"Bonnie, you can't just go around killing whoever you want. Stick to our plan, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But can't I just have a little fun?"

"Not if it requires dead people. That attracts attention, Bonnie."

"Kai, you don't have to be so serious about it. It's just a little fun." Bonnie inched her way closer to him, hearing his heart beat faster and faster.

"Bonnie…"

"Come on Kai. The plan can wait a little bit, can't it?" They were now nose to nose, and Kai gave up. She was right. It wasn't worth it if he didn't get everything he wanted. He grabbed her by the waist and smashed his lips on hers, pulling her impossibly closer. She arched her back against him, making him grin against her lips.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him as he pushed her into the wall. Bonnie's legs didn't touch the floor, so she rested all her weight on him. He broke away and kissed down her neck, sending goosebumps down her back. She kissed along his jawline, making him groan louder.

"Bonnie!?" Bonnie knew that voice. And it didn't belong to Jake.

"Jeremy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so as most of you know, I am totally obsessed with Bonkai. This is one of my two stories and I am planning another already. For this story, I want to make it no longer than 8 chapters. The chapters are gonna be pretty long for that to happen though. Thanks for reading and review any story ideas please! Thank you and I love you all! Now let's get to the story!**

"What the hell, Bonnie!" Jeremy stormed out, so Bonnie used her speed to catch up to him.

"Jeez! You're a vampire too? And you were making out with him? I know you said you wanted to figure you out first but I didn't think it meant HIM!"

"First Jer, I never said that. Second, I can do what I want. And who I want for that matter. I'm happy being a vampire. I'm still working things out and you don't have to right to control that or me, anymore."

"Bonnie, you're obviously confused. Has he compelled you or something? He turned you, and did horrible things to you. But if you want this, go ahead."

"Jeremy, he hasn't done anything."

"Whatever you say Bonnie." He climbed into his car as Kai walked out of the building and wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. Jeremy couldn't say that it didn't hurt to see her not flinch or cringe.

"You'd better watch out. Damon's coming for you. I'm not gonna tell him about this but it wouldn't matter. He's gonna search till the ends of this earth. " Jeremy drove off, his tires skidding across the dirt.

"Well that was dramatic."

"I know. He acted like you're some serial killer." She turned to face him. "He doesn't understand you're just an old soul that got trapped in a prison world by your evil coven. And I'm gonna help you rebuild it. A better one. Gemini Coven 2.0."

"I know. And I want to thank you for that. Someday. But now, we gotta start turning people. Cause Damon will find us eventually."

"Yeah. We should." Bonnie replied, thinking.

"What happened in there, Bonnie? Why did you kill that boy?"

"Jake said you wouldn't want me to kill him when I was hungry. I knew he was lying so I did."

"Oh." Kai contemplated taking the sire bond off, but he quickly changed his mind. "Okay. Where did Jake go anyway?"

"Well, before I started feeding off that guy I compelled him to go to the hospital and get some blood bags for you."

"Bonnie…"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to make you happy."

"Well thanks, but next time maybe check in with me first."

"No problem. Jake is gonna meet us at home when he's finished."

"Well then. Let's blast!" Kai ran off after giving Bonnie a playful smirk. She smiled back and ran after him.

 **A Few Months Later...**

"Kai, stop it!" Bonnie whispered, not wanting to disturb the meeting.

"So, does everyone know the plan? Good. Our last meeting will be tomorrow."

Kai finished, facing Bonnie as the sired vampires got up and left the room. Bonnie, Jake, and Kai had managed to sire as many as 30 vampires, currently in New York. They found the strongest humans, then turned them. It turned out to be a pretty boring process. They moved every week, and had been across ¼ of the country. For the past 3 weeks, they have been training them to control their hunger and how to fight. He basically had the army Klaus always wanted.

"Bonnie, what did I tell you about distracting me when I'm talking?"

"You kept grabbing my ass!"

"Na uh uh my little Bonnie. No lying. You wouldn't want me to punish you, right?"

"Kai, you sound like some possessive, kinky playboy."

"Well, you're mine. I'm only possessive over you." He attempted to embrace Bonnie, but she pushed him away.

"I'm not yours. You made sure of that when you slept with that skank Natalie. You're happy not being with me and that is what's important."

"Bonnie, that was like a month ago. I told you it meant nothing."

"And I said I didn't care. And I don't. I'm not yours and you aren't mine. We clear?"

"Crystal." Kai sighed, leaving the room. Bonnie continued fidgeting with something in the room until he left.

"Damn it." Jake walked into the room, taking a seat next to where Bonnie was standing.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bonnie. What's wrong?"

"Kai. He drives me insane."

"You aren't the only one. I get vampires in here everyday talking about how much they want to make him happy. Even the dudes. It's pretty weird."

"Well yeah, that's what happens when you sire someone. You want to make them happy no matter what. You just have this feeling that their opinion of you is the most important thing. That's what happened to Elena and-"

Then it hit her. She hadn't thought about them in forever. Elena did everything to make Damon happy. Everything. Even killing an innocent boy. Bonnie had figured it out. She was sired to Kai.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" Jake stood up, looking for any unusual signs.

"I'm fine. I just realized something. I'll see you later."

"What the fuck did I do now?"

 **That Night…**

"Kai! I need to talk to you." There he was feeding on Natalie, and it made Bonnie's blood boil.

"What is it?" Natalie took Kai's blood in her mouth before leaving the room, glaring at Bonnie beforehand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can see you're working very hard to make me 'yours' so maybe I should leave."

"Bonnie.."

"No Kai! I know you sired me!" Bonnie yelled, shocking Kai and leaving him speechless. "Just like Elena was sired to Damon! Now tell me why you sired me!"

"Bonnie, stop yelling at me. Just hear me out."

"Fine. You have one minute before I turn off my emotions and leave."

Kai took a deep breath before talking.

"I honestly don't why I sired you. I had all these emotions when I turned and you were just there, and I was falling in love with you, and-"

"You were falling in love with me?"

"And I still am. Bonnie…" He took her hands, placing them on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I just think you're amazing and I didn't know how to-" He stopped as she kissed him passionately, making him grunt when she pulled his shirt closer to her.

"I've gotten to know you these past few months. You're funny, cocky, and really annoying. And you're also really smart, clever, and amazing. When I met you in that prison world I didn't know what to think. Now I know it wasn't your fault and you were put in there because of the way you were born. I don't know what happened after that, but I don't care. Cause I'm falling in love with you too, Kai. I don't care if you sired me, I'm just glad you did."

She kissed him again, this time with more want and lust than before. But Kai couldn't do it. He wasn't falling in love with her. Hell, he already loved her. Feeding off Natalie was the only way he could feed, knowing Bonnie hated her got him off.

"I can't do this, Bonnie." He got up and left the room, leaving Bonnie sad and confused. When she got into bed later, she silently cried. Kai heard her, and he hated himself for it. But the Bonnie inside that room wasn't the Bonnie he wanted to be with. He had made sure that that Bonnie wouldn't be there anytime soon.

 **The Next Day…**

"Kai, you might wanna get out here." One of the female vampires said, adoring Kai as he sat in deep thought.

Kai got up from the edge of his bed, walking into the main room. There Bonnie was, sucking Natalie dry of her blood. Natalie dropped to the floor, making Kai's jaw drop.

"Refreshing. I usually go for guys but whatever." Bonnie said, wiping her mouth.

"Bonnie, it would make me happy if you stopped killing people randomly." Kai said, with an expectant look on his face, ready for Bonnie to give in.

"Nope. I'm good."

"What?"

"Well, after I realized you sired me, I also remembered how to fix that. So I turned my emotions off. I mean why not, since I practically said 'I love you' and you rejected me. So I turned them off, and I guess I didn't care what made you happy. So thanks for that. I got my memories back too, by the way."

"So why haven't you killed me yet? Cause you _love me_?"

"Nope. Cause you're useful. And an asshole. Damon left me with you. And I haven't seen him come for me in what, 3 months? Your ever so genius plan ensures his death, correct?"

"Yeah. Bonnie, look I'm-"

"No time. And I don't care. Just like I didn't care about this whore here." Bonnie said, kicking Natalie's dead, lifeless body.

"Cruel. I like this new Bonnie."

"Well, you're gonna have to work for her." She winked, before walking into the meeting room, standing in front of a bunch of vampires.

"Okay crazies, let's get this show on the road!" The vampires cheered, as Kai admired Bonnie through the glass meeting room.

Bonnie was right. There was no time. Damon Salvatore would be dead by tomorrow night. And there was no stopping them now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm set! I want to update every Wednesday and Saturday! Since the school year is practically over, the summer updates will be waaay more progressive. Pleaseeeee review and favorite and follow. I love talking to you guys! Love you, and until next time! (P.S. If you guys review like a LOT I will update sooner ;))**


	4. Chapter 4

**You have no idea how thankful I am for almost 700 reads! I love you guys some much! I especially love all of you who review and share! Just a quick thanks, and now for the story! (Sorry for long updates btw…)**

*Morning of the Attack*

"This is for turning me!" Stab. Grunt.

"This is for siring me!" Stab. Grunt.

"This is for messing with my memories!" Stab. Grunt.

"This is for making me kiss you!" Stab. Grunt.

"And this! This is for sleeping with that bitch!" Stab. Grunt.

Bonnie continued stabbing Kai, making him heal slower and slower.

"Bonnie…"

"What?!"

"Has...Anyone ever told you look hot covered in blood?" Kai choked out with another grunt, healing completely.

"Shut up, Kai."

"Can we go now? We have a plan to take care of, your plan to take care of."

"Fine." She swiftly took off Kai's chains, freeing him from the table he lay on in an abandoned Gemini home.

"Was that really necessary? I told you we had 2 hours free to ourselves not to torture people! Maybe to eat, cause I'm starving. And you just wasted 20 minutes."

"Whatever. Go eat then, I'll be here." Bonnie said, removing her shirt and taking it to the bathroom. Kai watched her with a lustful look in his eyes, darkening as she undid the clasp of her skirt. Bonnie stepped out of her tight black skirt, removing her boots afterward.

"You know, we could still play some of my games if you want." She walked towards him now, watching his eyes darken with lust.

"Oh yeah? What kind of games?"

"You said you were hungry, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What exactly are you hungry for?" She stood a breath's distance away from him, closer than ever. Her back arched above his larger height, making him shiver.

"Anything."

Kai instantly picked her up onto him in one swift motion, Bonnie wrapping her legs around him. He sped into the wall, kissing down Bonnie's neck, leaving bruises when he bit down. She fisted her fingers in his hair, making him groan and sliver his tongue up her neck. When she let out a moan, he took the opportunity to undo the clasp of her bra, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He sucked on her nipple, then bit it, then used his tongue to trace the shape of her breast. He did this a few times while she moaned, and then switched to the other breast. She removed her fingers from his hair and slid her hand into his pants. Her hand massaged his large length and played with the tip. If Kai could be any more erect, he would. He groaned again before pushing Bonnie away.

In less than a second, he pushed Bonnie to the bed, removing his clothes one by one before reaching her. If anyone walked in, they would see two naked vampire witches doing the nasty. Bonnie hoped to god it was one of the sired females.

She grinded against him, letting the barrier of her lacy underwear defeat him. When he groaned, it pushed her on to grind harder.

"Fuck, Bonnie, please…"

"No." She grinded even harder, feeling herself start to build.

"Please...Bonnie...You're driving me crazy! Take them off!" He squirmed, not able to break Bonnie's grasp on his hands.

"I'm close…" If he could concentrate, he could escape her grasp. But Bonnie kept him from doing anything with her on top of him. He just needed to be inside her.

"No!" In one quick scratch, Kai tore Bonnie's underwear as she was flipped underneath him. He slid a long finger into her slit, making sure to keep his slow pace. It wasn't about him anymore. It is and always will be about her. And he was perfectly fine with that.

"Oh, god! Please don't stop!" Bonnie screamed, her moans music to Kai's ears. He eased in another finger, then another, using his thumb to brush her clit and pinch it.

"Bonnie, who do you belong to?" Kai said, pinching her clit with two fingers now.

"No one!" She yelled, palming her breasts to match Kai's rhythm.

"Oh, okay." Kai slowly removed his hands from her clit, using only one finger to torture her. His finger slowly exited her, teasing her entrance.

"Oh God, Kai...You! It's You!"

"You what?"

"I belong to you goddammit! Please, Kai! Don't stop…"

"Okay." Kai pushed three fingers into her, using his teeth to scratch her clitoris. She screamed, pushing him onward to lick her dripping folds. She drew out a long moan as she came, Kai greedily drinking all she had to offer. Before she could recover from her tiring orgasm, Kai removed his boxers, revealing his extraordinary length. It was only a brief second where she regretted everything. But when he entered her, all her doubts cleared and she was left with pure pleasure.

He kept a slow, steady pace, nipping her breasts as he entered her. He drew himself completely out, granting a moan from Bonnie before entering again. He used his mouth to tease her breasts, making her gasp from the pleasure. She dug her nails into his back to try and increase his pace, but he remained slow. This wasn't enough for Bonnie, so she flipped him over, straddling herself onto him.

She rode him matching with each of his grunts, while he thrusted into her upward. He sat up, taking a warm, chocolate nipple in his mouth while thrusting. She rode him to insanity, letting him capture her lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. The sound of skin slapping against skin intoxicated him, building Kai's release.

"I really do love you Bonnie." Kai said in between pants.

"I don't care." She rode him harder, flourishing into yet another orgasm as he continued thrusting. After a few more pleasuring thrusts, Bonnie came a third time and Kai poured his seed inside her.

They flew back onto the bed, still entangled within each other. Kai held her hand, dragging his fingers through her hair, bathing in her cinnamon cherry smell.

"Now come on, we gotta get to Mystic Falls." Bonnie said, sitting up and clasping her bra back together.

"The plan can wait, can't it?" Kai says, kissing up her back. Bonnie pauses for a moment, then continues getting dressed.

"No. It can't. So hurry up." Bonnie was now fully dressed, zipping up her last boot.

"I'm leaving in five minutes, with or without you."

She left the room, leaving Kai laying flat on his back, huffing into the air. After a few heavy breaths, Kai sped around the room, gathering his clothes and stepping into the hallway. The Plan was in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long story short, I didn't feel like updating. Call me an undedicated writer if you want, whatever. Tweet me at** **(GrahamWood_1355)** **Anyway, sorry for the long waits in between updates. Had some writer's block. New stories soon.**

 **-** **Melany**

In the few months Bonnie had been gone, Mystic Falls had stayed the same. Quiet, Boring, and memories of martyrs and sacrifices. As she drove through the small town, she embarked in her mind of past moments she'd shared with her so called 'friends'. From the time her Grams died saving vampires, to when she was sent to the prison world to keep others alive. She hated herself for the way she sacrificed herself so easily for these people when she can't even recall a thank you. If anything, Kai was doing her a favor siring her. He revealed to her how badly they treated her. Kai. She hadn't thought of him since their little 'rendezvous' in the hotel room.

Kai had spent the whole flight annoying her, pegging her to join the 'Mile High Club' in the airplane bathroom. She almost gave in until he mentioned the other option, which including compelling everyone in the plane to watch. She immediately shot the idea down, spelling him to keep his lips sealed.

As she pulled onto the driveway of Kai's home on the outskirts of the town, she noticed all the other sired vampires cars. While they all drove Ferraris and Coquettes, she remained humble in her Black SUV. The heels of her boots seemed to plummet into the quiet mansion. Even though they had all decided to take a late flight, she assumed at least some vampires would be awake. Her first thought was that something had gone wrong, so she prepared herself for battle and felt her magic course through her veins. What she had stepped into however, was far from a physical battle.

"SURPRISE!" All the vampires cheered in unison as she entered the large, well lighted building.

"Um, Wow. Thanks Guys!" She said, trying to remain calm. Soon as everyone went back to partying and drinking she lunged over to Kai who was flirting with some horny human chick.

"Kai, may I have a word with you?" Bonnie said, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Excuse me," He said to the girl, milliseconds before Bonnie dragged him off into the nearest empty bedroom.

"What the is this!" She yelled, dropping her stuff next to the bed and turning back to face Kai.

"You mean a surprise party? It's for you silly goose!"

"No, I mean why did you decide to have a party when we have a very specific plan, one that has absolutely nothing to do drawing attention to ourselves, right now?"

"There's been a change of plans."

"And you didn't think to tell me about it?!"

"Well, I know you hate using your phone while you drive, so I held off on the announcement. But all of this could have been prevented if you had just driven together with me so…"

"Of course, it's my fault. So what's this so called 'announcement'?"

"Well, since you declined my offer, I drove with some blondes who wanted to stop for coffee. So we obviously stopped at the Mystic Grill-"

"Someone could have seen you, you idiot! Public Places, hello!" Bonnie said, reaching him and flicking him in the head as he sat down.

"Don't worry, Bonster. I cloaked myself. Can I resume my story now?"

"Whatever."

"So... while I was there, I just so happened to run into the all famous, Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes having a little chat. So I listened in."

"And?" Kai starts to fake a cough, prohibiting him from speaking any further.

"I need a drink."

"Kai, I'm not playing around! Tell me!"

"It's gonna cost you, Bon."

"Don't make me-"

"What? Spank me again? You have no idea how much I want that right now."

"Kai…" Bonnie warned.

"Ooh, feisty. Just follow me." Kai said, standing and leaving the room. HIs masculine scent filled Bonnie's nose, forcing her to breathe more of him in. She followed behind him at a distance, for she was afraid being too close to him would result in another one of their one-time sex things. And as much as she hated to admit it, sex with Kai was more than she had ever expected.

"Try and keep up, Molasses!" Kai shouted out to her as she shuffled ahead of him, leaving the bright hallway and entering a dull room, with a large casket in the middle. The first thing she noticed on the casket however, wasn't all the dust and grime, it was the familiar Salvatore Engraving.

"You stole Elena's casket!"

Bonnie said excitedly. Even though she and Elena had been friends for a long time, she had recently realized that friendship had diminished long ago. Right about the time the Salvatores came into their lives. Her mind roamed with ways to make them struggle trying to recover Elena. It was always about her, wasn't it? Now that she's thinking about it, Elena was always a bitch to her. She deserved this. Elena deserved to rot in that casket. Now Bonnie had to be sure her safety was ensured as a vampire, or Elena the bitch would come roaring back to life. As Bonnie finds herself recalling times when Elena was in danger, Kai interrupts.

"Well? What do you think?" Kai asked.

"This is amazing! Kai, you're a-" She stopped mid-sentence. Kai's ego barely fit into the room, if it got any bigger he might explode. Not that she had a problem with that or anything.

"Go on…"

"Nothing. It's just a good plan, that's all."

"Really? Cause it sounded a whole lot like you were about to call me a genius."

"Please, Kai. The only smart thing you've figured out how to do is get me to sleep with you."

"I could do it again, no problem."

"I don't think so-" Kai crossed the room over to her in one large step, smashing his lips down to hers in an instant. Shortly after, both of their hands came into action. Kai used one arm to pull her impossibly closer by the waist while his other hand cupped her cheek. Bonnie's fingers ran through his dark hair and stopping to roam her fingers along his broad back.

After countless swipes of his tongue against her full lips, Bonnie parted her mouth, giving Kai the full access he had been wishing for. And as their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, their brains seemed to float away, leaving all their feelings and emotions raw and out in the open.

Kai hitched Bonnie's thighs onto his torso, pressing his manhood against her core. She was glad that he was just as aroused as she was. The nearest room was a large hallway closet. As Kai shut the door, he made a slow grind on her, making Bonnie pull her lips away to let out a breathy moan.

He responded with a grunt of his own as he ground faster and faster into her. Even though they were both fully clothed, Bonnie could feel herself starting to build. Abruptly, Kai stopped his movements and set her back on her feet.

"I can't have sex with you, Bonnie."

"Um, okay? Care to share why?"

"I need you to know how sorry I am. For everything."

"Kai-"

"No Bonnie! It's not okay! I hurt you over and over and, I guess I'm just tired of it. You are the most beautiful, amazing, stubborn woman, I've ever met. You don't deserve to be hurt the way I hurt you. You don't deserve to be tossed around by me, doing everything I said. You never deserved any of that. When I stabbed you, left you, I'm sorry for all of it. You deserve so much more. I love you so much Bonnie Sheila Bennett, and I swear to god, from this day forward that I'll never hurt you again. I'll never leave you like your friends did. I won't ever abandon you. I will never even touch you again if that's what you want. Cause as much as it scares me, I love you with all my heart. Even if you don't feel the same."

She didn't know what he said that triggered it, but they all came flooding in. Every emotion she had been denying for the past few days, came rushing towards her like a wave. She suddenly felt the urge to cry, to punch a wall, to jump for joy, but she fought them off until she was alone.

"I need a minute." She fled the room, tears escaping from her cheeks, but she didn't care. She didn't care who saw. She'd never experienced so much hatred from someone, much less herself. Hate was an unknown territory to her, and she has been overly angry with expression magic many times. Damon. Silas. Kai. Even Stefan at one point. Caroline. Elena. Anger but never hate.

She cried herself to sleep that night, completely unaware that Kai was outside her bedroom the whole night.

They all spent the morning discussing a new plan of action, how to use Elena's coma like body against them all. But the more and more they talked, the less and less Bonnie wanted to go through with it. She didn't know if Kai knew, but the multiple glances across the room gave her a hint. They went with the Plan B, lure Damon into the woods where 'Elena's body was', then the vampires would capture him and take him back to the mansion for torturing. The plan sure, seemed easy enough, but to Bonnie it seemed too simple, too simple. Like something was just waiting to go wrong. Hopefully she was right.

"Bonnie, we need to talk."

Kai said, taking the dining room chair next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

She responded, staying put.

"Yes there is. Something's wrong with you. With us."

He said softening his tone, attempting to touch her but she pulled away.

"No there isn't. I'm fine."

She hesitated to speak, laying her words out carefully so her emotions wouldn't come pouring out.

"Then why were you crying last night?"

"You were spying on me?!"

"No spying required, sweetie." He tapped his ear, signaling his overpowering vampire senses.

"Bonnie, talk to me. Please."

"I don't want to do it." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Do what?"

"I can't kill him. I just can't."

"Then we won't do it. I can live my life watching my back for Damon and the Scooby Squad. No big deal."

"Then this will have all have been for nothing! You would have wasted a whole 4 months of your life for me! These last four months were spent on trying to kill Damon! I'm not letting you do that. I don't want you living in fear because of me. I'll just get someone to erase my memory of this whole thing."

"Didn't you hear anything I said last night? I'd give my life for you, Bonnie. And this plan is nowhere near as important to me as you are. I'll still have my coven. I guess we can learn to be a regular, heretic coven instead of a huge, killing spree one. I'd do it for you, Bonnie."

"Don't you understand?! Anyone who ever does anything for me, they die! Abby, my Dad, Grams… I won't let you do it!"

"Damn it, Bonnie! I don't care if I die! My life doesn't matter compared to yours!"

"I can't let you do that, Kai. Motus!" His neck snapped instantly, as she laid his lifeless body carefully on the floor.

"I love you too."

"Kai! Kai the man-child! Get you're ass out here and give me my girl back!" Damon shouted, as he walked through the hollow woods where the Sun and the Moon curse was supposed to be broken.

"Ka-" He began to shout, but was muffled by the black bag that was placed over his head and the vervain that was injected into his veins.

"Take it off."

"Bonnie? Where have you been? Care and I need you helping finding-"

"Isn't it funny Damon? How the first words you say to me are about helping you with something? But that's how it's always been, huh?"

Damon just sat quiet and stared in wonder as Bonnie talked on, leaning on Elena's casket in a pitch black room, with only a single light bulb to illuminate her face.

"Speechless? That's a first."

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it for someone I love. And I know you won't kill me. You can't. My powers are magnified now."

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this. Care and I, we can help you get rid of Kai. We both know you don't really love that, that monster! He killed Elena for Christ's sake!"

"Just like you killed Alaric's wife? And Jeremy, once? And a pregnant woman! And way more than Kai ever has! But Elena forgave you didn't she? And fell in love with you. Why can't I do the same?"

"You can! Just, not with him..Bonnie, please."

"You would kill for Elena, and I'd kill for Kai. And they would do the same for us."

"You don't want to kill me Bonnie. You can't."

"Now you're trying to make me think I can't do it? Depriving me of my self-worth? That's low, Damon. Even for you. And I'm a vampire now. I can do lots."

"Bonnie..please."

"I can't let him live in fear! He doesn't deserve that! He's changed Damon, for the better! I know it! I've seen it!"

"You're going to choose him, over me?"

"I guess so."

Just as Bonnie lifted a leg to walk over to Damon, she was interrupted by the blonde vampire rushing in. Behind her was Kai, his features raging but calm when he saw her.

"Caroline?!" said Bonnie and Damon.

"Bonnie?!" Said Caroline.

"Kai?!" Said Bonnie.

"Here!" He said, "What's with the roll call?"

"Kai, you need to leave."

"No, WE need to leave. Together. I already sent the gang back to Portland, there's a flight waiting for us."

"I'm not going. You deserve this."

"Bonnie's not going anywhere with you! Thank you very much, but last time I checked you stole my best friend and my dead best friend's casket. We are all going home, after Damon has a 'word' with you."

"Ha! You think I did this alone? Why don't you ask Bonnie what she's been doing for the past 3 months!"

"Bonnie?!"

"Care, I'm sorry. But this isn't about me anymore."

She mouthed the words 'I love you' to Kai but before he could respond, she ran to Damon and plunged the stake right above his heart before she fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you hate me?" Damon said, stepping back and removing the stake from himself.

"I do. But I love her more than my hatred for you. It's what you do for love."

She hadn't woken yet. It had been hours.

Hours turned into Days.

Days turned into Weeks.

Weeks turned into Months.

It wasn't until Bonnie's Birthday when Kai realized something had gone terribly wrong. He never returned to Portland, he just lay next to her bed at the Salvatore Boarding house.

The day of her birthday, the witchpire gang rolled around, but only one caught his eye. A short male, the most powerful one of them all. When he finally got his chance, he followed the witch into an empty room.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"

"She's gone, Kai."

"No, no. You've got it wrong. She's a vampire. They wake up all the time!"

"Not anymore. Who do you think she went to after you were knocked out?" he paused, giving Kai the opportunity to answer. When he didn't, the man continued. "She came to me, wanted her vampirism gone. I provided it for her."

"You killed her!" Kai roared, approaching the small man with anger.

"She did it for you. The hatred of vampirism overwhelmed her. I took it away, made the pain go away. I did not know she would be killed."

"So, I? I did this?"

"No, you didn't know. You were protecting her. It's what you do for love. Just sometimes, what's best for her, isn't what's best for you."

The man left Kai alone, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kai played the scene over and over. Bonnie breathing I love you. Him snapping her neck. Her body dropping to the floor. Never would he have thought those would have been their last words.

 **5 years, 3 months, and 10 days later**

The anniversary of the day Kai sired Bonnie. It was sad day for everyone. The Scooby gang threw a small gathering, alas it was also the remeberence of Bonnie's funeral. Kai visited her grave everyday, never forgetting her.

He talked to her every day, pleading her to wake up, apologizing for what he did, and drowning his sorrows in pizza and tequila. No one really understood how much he loved her until she was gone.

"I told you you didn't want to see me on Tequila, Bon. It's an ugly sight, isn't it? Listen, I just need you to wake up. Rise from the dead or something. Cause I'm nothing without you. I can't function properly."

He looked down at his daylight ring, twirling it around his finger.

"I want you to marry me, Bon Bon. Is that a yes? Good, I knew you couldn't resist me."

He took another swig of the bottle, before slamming it down away from him.

"Bonnie…I'm lost without you. Do you think, I could come see you? How about now? Would that work?"

The ring slipped more and more off his finger as he continued talking.

"I love you Bon-"

He burst into flames, his ring landing a few feet away from his pile of ashes atop her grave.

Love is a powerful thing. The things people do for love. More specifically, the things Kai Parker did, for love.


End file.
